Sonatas de medianoche
by Shrezade
Summary: Cuando la noche cae y el Sol ya no puede juzgarlos, ocurren cosas. Instantes que se viven intensamente pero que luego quedan relegados al olvido. Inmortales sólo en los muros de Hogwarts. Época de los merodeadores. Primera viñeta:Remus/Lily
1. Ayúdame

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan sólo los uso por mero placer. Estoy segura de que Rowling lo entiende. Alguien tiene que escribir lo que a ella no le dio tiempo.

La idea de este fic es incluir aquí todas aquellas escenas de la época de los merodeadores que jamás se contaron pero que, quiera Rowling o no, existieron. Tuvieron que existir, está escrito en la memoria de Hogwarts. Son viñetas que hablan de fotografías que tuvieron lugar caída la noche, cuando la luz cegadora del Sol ya no podía juzgarlos.

Y se abre el telón con un **Remus y Lily** que hace tiempo que ronda mi mente.

* * *

**Sonatas de medianoche**

_**Ayúdame**_

La besa como si el tiempo no estuviese pasando, como si se les hubiese entregado a ellos para siempre. Como si fuese su prisionero igual que son prisioneros los labios de Lily en los de Remus. Suspira. Remus es diferente. O no. Porque la está besando y le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que sus bocas se encuentran.

Hogwarts se queja porque sus alumnos predilectos han abandonado sus cuidados, pero nadie le hace caso. La noche es densa, es negra y la Luna menguante los alumbra a medias, no del todo, porque es cómplice y tímida. Su velo color plata se cuela por la ventana del aula vacía, allí donde una ronda de prefectos sin finalizar pesa sobre sus cabezas. Allí donde hay sillas y mesas antiguas y bocas que se buscan sin prisas.

Lily tiene las manos pequeñas, de dedos estilizados y uñas mordidas. Dedos estilizados que se aferran a la camisa de Remus con suavidad. Quizás con menos suavidad de lo que le gustaría. Pero, _malditasea_, Lily no puede evitarlo. Porque se siente perdida y cayendo al vacío; quizás también porque su mejor amigo está acariciándole el labio superior con la punta de la lengua y siente la rendición a un suspiro de distancia.

Y ocurre. Abre la boca y Remus la invade y conquista. Se hace con ella y Lily se deja, le sigue. Le acaricia el cuello de la camisa, nota las manos de él deslizándose por la espalda, más abajo de lo que está permitido. Se le ocurre que estar besando a su mejor amigo es raro. Se le ocurre que quizás no deberían (acaricia la lengua de Remus, siente un cosquilleo que se pierde en el estómago), lo correcto es que continúen la ronda. Deberían hacerlo. Gime contra su boca y Lupin la aprieta más contra sí. La trata con delicadeza. Porque es Lily y porque es una chica. Y a las chicas –cree, _no sabe_– debe tratárseles con cuidado.

Oyen el ulular de un búho a las fueras. La ventana está un poco abierta, a lo mejor deberían cerrarla, van a coger frío. No se separan. Lily entierra los dedos en el pelo de Remus. Rubio paja, liso. Demasiado liso. Debería ser más oscuro, marrón incluso, y debería estar desordenado y ser más espeso. Indomable. Pero entonces no sería Remus. Es que no debe ser Remus y resulta que es él. Es raro. Pero si Lily cierra los ojos Remus deja de ser su mejor amigo y ya nada es extraño. Puede incluso notar, si los cierra con fuerza, que choca contra unas gafas al profundizar el beso. Que una voz profunda le pide perdón por llevar tres largos meses –y cuatro días, Lily los ha contado bien– sin perseguirla. Justo ahora, justo ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle allá donde quisiese. Se separan, cogen aire, no se miran a los ojos. _Estúpido Potter_.

Remus es prefecto y es también poeta. La mayor parte del tiempo es tranquilo pero cuando algo le enfurece hasta límites insospechados pierde el control. Es un poco animal veces contadas al mes. Ahora, en esa sala y con Lily entre sus brazos, es más manso de lo que lo ha sido nunca. Mientras hace y se deja hacer, se siente fuera y dentro de sí mismo. La acaricia por encima de la ropa como lo haría un caballero. Desliza sus labios al blanco cuello, roza con la punta de la nariz la línea de la mandíbula. De los labios de Lily escapa un suave gemido. La melena pelirroja, ondulada y espesa, le hace cosquillas en todas partes. En la mejilla, en la frente, en los dedos, en el cuello. Es demasiado larga, esa melena. Es demasiado roja y espesa.

Y huele a chica. Huele a Lily. Y no debería, no debería oler a ella.

Sopla sobre su cuello, la abraza fuerte. Y los brazos en torno a su pequeña cintura parece que digan _Lo siento, James_. Pero Remus sabe que en realidad claman, _Ayúdame, Lily_. Porque a veces se le hace difícil llevar una máscara todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando su más profundo –y secreto– anhelo duerme dos camas más allá y lleva la prohibición como lema y a un gamberro en la sangre.

No hay más besos esa noche. No hay más besos ni caricias furtivas ninguna otra noche. Pero a veces, cuando se quedan solos en los discretos pasillos de Hogwarts, Lily le toma una mano y le obliga a detenerse. Y le abraza; toda ella, pequeña y pelirroja, se aferra a él con fuerza. Y en esos momentos, el silencio cae sobre ellos. Hogwarts calla en señal de respeto y de los labios de Lily no sale sonido alguno. Es Gryffindor, es Evans. No hay cabida para la súplica. Pero a Remus le parece oírlo, le parece que su abrazo implora, _Ayúdame, Remus._

Y es entonces cuando desea con todas sus fuerzas que el destino los hubiese unido a ellos, en lugar de empujarles a la perdición de dos merodeadores sin ataduras ni remedio.

* * *

Ahora que has llegado al final, te confieso que no estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Y te confieso también que es la primera vez que publico sin haber dejado un margen de días para que el escrito repose. No sé cómo lo veré mañana, si desearé quemarlo o haberme mordido los dedos. Como sea, lo que sé ahora es que no quiero que esta viñeta muera junto a tantas otras. Porque esta escena lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, con distintas formas y palabras. Ahora que ha adoptado una forma y unas palabras concretas, necesito deshacerme de ella. Y ésta es la forma de hacerlo.

Espero no haberos defraudado.

Atentamente,

_Shrezade_.


	2. Monstruo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan sólo los uso por mero placer. Estoy segura de que Rowling lo entiende. Alguien tiene que escribir lo que a ella no le dio tiempo.

Con mayor retraso del que me gustaría, aquí vuelvo con otra viñeta, otra fotografía. Veréis que en esta ocasión hay una especie de continuidad entre lo que se habla en la primera y en ésta. Pero no será la norma. Esta vez, simplemente, ha salido así. :)

Espero que os guste.

De nuevo, **Remus **es el elegido. No he podido resistirme. Perdonadme.

* * *

**Sonatas de medianoche**

_**Monstruo**_

De pequeño, Remus creía que la magia podía con todo. Tenía fe ciega en que lo que la magia estropeaba, la magia arreglaba. A sus dieciséis años, Remus ya no puede creer en ello. Por más que lo desee con todo su corazón, la realidad no puede ignorarse. Remus es demasiado listo para eso. Hay enfermedades que la magia no puede curar. Enfermedades como la suya.

_Licántropo_.

La habitación huele a humedad. Si cierra los ojos y se abandona al lobo naciente, Remus percibe también los demás olores: la madera antigua que rodea la estancia, la sangre de una rata herida bajo el armario, el viento fresco de la noche que se cuela por las rendijas de los grandes ventanales tapiados; el miedo de Peter, la preocupación de James, la lealtad de Sirius.

El colchón chirria cuando el licántropo se mueve. Empieza a sentirlo, empieza a notar las punzadas en las costillas. Cierra los ojos, aspira una bocanada de aire. El lobo se abre paso con osada lentitud.

—Cornamenta… —musita, y no quiere, pero lo que sale de su boca se parece demasiado a un quejido.

No hace falta que diga más. James entiende.

Es la última noche de Luna llena de ese curso. La siguiente, y la otra, y la otra hasta septiembre, las pasará solo. Es la última noche bajo la Luna de sexto, y nada ha cambiado desde la primera de quinto. A los labios de Remus, pese al asfixiante dolor en el pecho, acude una sonrisa. El ritual no varía. Remus quiere pasar la transformación solo. Es la única condición. Peter está deseando escapar del horror, no opone resistencia cuando James le señala con la cabeza la puerta. Nunca lo hace. Nunca ve en su nuca la mirada fulminante de Sirius al abandonar, tembloroso, la estancia. Remus sí la ve. Igual que es testigo (Luna llena tras Luna llena) de la batalla que se libra en el interior de Sirius. No importa lo que él desee, el tozudo de Black se niega a abandonar la habitación.

Remus sabe por qué lo hace. En parte lo entiende, en parte lo agradece. Pero cuando siente como si una garra le desangrase el estómago, a Remus le entran ganas de pisotear los estúpidos alardes de lealtad de Sirius y aullarle que lo deje sufrir a solas. En su lugar, se muerde el labio y hace todo lo posible por evitar el picor en los ojos. Se acerca. El lobo se acerca y ellos siguen ahí, de pie frente al lecho de tortura.

—A estas alturas no vamos a salir corriendo por cuatro gritos, Lunático —ladra Sirius.

Es El Intento. Porque tiene que intentarlo, pese a que conozca la respuesta. Una negación por su parte, con los labios apretados y pálidos, un _fuera de aquí, chucho, fuera ya_, por parte de James -mientras lo arrastra hacia la puerta-, y Sirius sabe que, una vez más, debe ceder. A Remus le cuesta abrir los ojos, pero llega a verlo: el perro agachando las orejas ante la imposición de una voluntad que no es la suya. Y que le entristece. Antes de abandonar la mugrienta habitación, James se gira y le dedica una última mirada, una sonrisa que quiere ser más reconfortante de lo que es, y sale tras Sirius casi en silencio. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, y su _Nos vemos pronto, Lunático_, queda suspendido en el aire.

Se queda al fin solo. Y no puede evitar preguntarse, mientras se obliga a girar el rostro y hundir la boca en la almohada, si ése es su destino. Quedarse solo. No duda de que habrá quien quiera resistir a su lado hasta el final. Pero hay enfermedades que no se curan. Remus ha aprendido a aceptarlo. Es licántropo, y los de su condición están condenados. No importa cuánto luchen. Los demás se cansarán. Lo dejarán.

Lo siente palpitando dentro, muy al fondo.

Es lo que le espera.

_Soledad_.

Y entonces, se rompe.

Grita contra la almohada, aúlla con todas sus fuerzas. Siente cómo la piel empieza a quebrarse. Imparable, el lobo desgarra al niño. Remus saborea en el paladar su sed de tragedia. Esa noche habrá sangre. Siente el peso de las muertes de los animales que perecerán bajo sus fauces, siente el peso de las heridas que sus garras causarán a sus amigos. Hay noches que lo siente antes de que ocurra, antes de que la conciencia lo abandone. Y el peso de la certeza es demasiado para su frágil cuerpo: esa noche el lobo está furioso; buscará sangre humana.

_Sirius, James, Peter_.

Será imparable.

Un espasmo le sacude las extremidades. Su cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente, haciéndolo sentir un mero muñeco de trapo, roto y sin voluntad. La sien le arde, la lengua se le empapa de un sabor metálico, las piernas se le entumecen, los brazos se le paralizan. La visión empieza a nublársele y siente el sudor en una piel que ya no sabe si es suya. No se atreve a mirar. Nunca se atreve.

De pronto, todo cesa.

Y Remus teme. Porque lo siguiente que sienta será la nada. Son los últimos segundos de paz antes de que la fiera se apodere de él por completo. Se conoce la teoría de memoria: _el humano pierde la conciencia en el clímax de dolor de la transformación. Cuando despierta, es lobo_. Lo que los libros no cuentan es que hay una especie de tregua de completa paz antes de la sacudida final, antes de que la bestia mate al hombre. Puede que no figure porque sólo sea algo que le ocurra a él, puede que sea porque quién escribió esos dichosos estudios no sufrió jamás el horror de una transformación. Remus a veces cree que esos segundos sin sentir es lo que hacen que nunca acabe de morir durante la transformación. Lo que le permite resistir.

Ningún libro habla tampoco de lo que le ocurre durante ese lapsus de tiempo. Remus jamás se lo ha contado a sus amigos. Aunque sufren sus consecuencias cuando salen con él al calor de la Luna. Prefiere guardárselo para él. Su pequeño secreto.

En sólo un instante, Remus ve pasar un recuerdo por su mente. Nunca es un recuerdo convocado, es un retazo de su memoria que no elige, que acude solo. A veces cree que es el animal que lleva dentro quién lo hace surgir. No recuerda ni una sola transformación en la que no le haya ocurrido. Es lo último que ve antes de perder la conciencia. Tampoco recuerda noche maldita en la que ese recuerdo no haya condicionado el humor del lobo: si lo que su mente evoca es alegre, el lobo es más manso que de costumbre. Si el recuerdo trae furia o tristeza consigo, la fiera arrasa sin piedad hasta que el alba acaba con ella.

Una parte de él suplica a los dioses –estén donde estén– que se apiaden de él. No lo escuchan, porque sin previo aviso es Lily quién nubla su mente y lo transporta, durante un efímero y dulce instante, al sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel. A un aula vacía y la protección que brinda la noche cerrada. A los peligrosos privilegios de ser prefectos, a lo que la traidora soledad puede provocar. Siente en su boca el suave roce de su lengua, la timidez con la que aprieta su camisa. La delicadeza con la que se abandona a él. Nota cómo le corresponde, cómo la toma por la cintura con firmeza y los cabellos pelirrojos y alborotados le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. No puede resistirse. Tampoco quiere.

Lily sabe bien. Lily es dulce, es agradable. Lily es amiga y está tan confusa como él. Se comprenden. Se parecen.

Ambos han traicionado a James.

_De pequeño, Remus creía que la magia podía con todo_. El recuerdo se desvanece, pero la ponzoña del resentimiento se extiende por todo su ser, se funde con el lobo, se ríe de él. _Tenía fe ciega en que lo que la magia estropeaba, la magia arreglaba_. Carcajadas rotas, carcajadas amargas que acaban con fugaces segundos de paz. _A sus dieciséis años, Remus ya no puede creer en ello._ Grita con todas sus fuerzas una última vez. Ahoga en su propia voz los gemidos de Lily, la áspera carcajada del lobo, los "Os lo juro, tíos, Lily será mi futura mujer_"_ de James. _Por más que lo desee con todo su corazón, la realidad no puede ignorarse._ Ahoga en un grito ensordecedor su mundo -_ Remus es demasiado listo para eso- _y se deja consumir por la bestia.

_Hay enfermedades que la magia no puede curar._

Se deja asesinar.

_Enfermedades como la suya._

Y el lobo le aúlla a la Luna su secreto. Su mayor miedo.

Ser un _Monstruo_.

* * *

Y eso es todo por esta vez.

Nuevamente, espero no haberos defraudado. Del mismo modo que deseo que de ahora en adelante esa vieja conocida llamada Vida, me permita publicar más amenudo.

Atentamente,

_Shrezade_.


End file.
